


hard times come again no more

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'hard times come again no more' by wintercreek:</p><p>Caroline Pinsent met Bob Fraser in Regina, where he was a cadet at the RCMP Depot and she was an undergraduate at the University of Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hard times come again no more

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hard times come again no more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170417) by [wintercreek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek). 



> The podfic was first posted as part of 'The Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III' 14th February 2013.

**Length:** 2min:50sec

 **Download & Streaming link MediaFire:** [mp3 (3.1 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/57vwpe3zbwsy9um/%5Bdue_South%5D_Hard_Times_Come_Again_No_More.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3 (3.1 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013021638.zip)


End file.
